POPGOES Arcade 2
POPGOES Arcade 2 is an interactive teaser to POPGOES Reprinted and the second game in the original POPGOES Arcade style. It was announced on April 1st, 2017 and released on April 8th, 2017. Description Story It's close to the grand opening of Fazbear's Fright and Phone Dude is preparing everything. For now, he's playtesting Fazbear World: The Phantom Scourge, an arcade game celebrating the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. In the game, a virus has corrupted the kings of four lands and the player as JJ decides to help them. To win, the player has to "beat the curse out of them", defeat all four kings, collect their masks and then fight against The Puppet. There are six areas in the game - Freddy Forest, Bonnie Burrow, Chica Meadow, Foxy Coast, Puppet's Realm, and Shadow Freddy's Hideout. There is also a secret ending, where the player can encounter Shadow Freddy. He gives you Shadow Freddy's mask, which allows to find hidden cupcakes and open the entrance, but the ending Phone Dude created was altered. Gameplay POPGOES Arcade 2 is a simple RPG game. It works with the modified mechanics from the first POPGOES Arcade game. The player can fight all the NPCs (except Balloon Boy and Shadow Freddy) once, and also randomly encounter the phantom versions of the Classic and Toy versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. During the battle, the player can see his, and enemy's health and attack. If they encounter an animatronic, when having their mask on, they will be asked to answer a trivia question. With the special animatronic, it's required to use a mask of the land, they are in. The player gains money from defeating the enemies and answering the trivia questions, which they can use to buy the consumable items and stat-ups from Balloon Boy. The maximum stat points are 200 Health and 50 Damage. The battle is turn-based. The player always starts first. They can either attack the enemy, defend or use an item. The enemy can attack normally or charge a triple power attack. The Puppet has also a special attack, where the player has to choose the correct mask to minimalise the damage. Before defeating the King of a specific land, there is a corrupted area, where the chance to encounter the Phantoms is bigger. Map File:PopgoesArcade2_Map.png|800px rect 448 0 3132 290 Freddy Forest rect 894 291 2685 580 Freddy Forest rect 1340 581 2238 870 Freddy Forest rect 0 0 448 1737 Bonnie Burrow rect 449 291 895 1447 Bonnie Burrow rect 896 579 1342 1158 Bonnie Burrow rect 1790 870 2238 1448 Chica Meadow rect 2238 581 2685 1738 Chica Meadow rect 2685 290 3132 2027 Chica Meadow rect 895 1158 1790 1447 Foxy Coast rect 448 1448 2237 1736 Foxy Coast rect 0 1735 2685 2027 Foxy Coast rect 3132 0 4027 869 Shadow Freddy's Hideout rect 3132 869 4027 2027 Puppet's Realm Characters * JJ is the protagonist of Fazbear World: The Phantom Scourge. JJ visited this world to help defeat the curse. * Freddy Fazbear is the main character of the Freddy Forest. Excluding Golden Freddy and Shadow Freddy, there are five different Freddy characters in the game, including Classic, Toy, Artistic, Librarian and King Freddy. * Bonnie the Bunny is the main character of the Bonnie Burrow. There are four different Bonnie characters in the game, including Classic, Toy, Pirate and King Bonnie. * Chica the Chicken is the main character of the Chica Meadow. There are four different Chica characters in the game, including Classic, Toy, Pirate and Queen Chica. * Foxy the Pirate is the main character of the Foxy Coast. There are five different Foxy characters in the game, including Classic, Toy, Artistic, Librarian and King Foxy. * Golden Freddy is a special animatronic appearing in Freddy Forest. * Lillie the Lamb is a special animatronic appearing in Bonnie Burrow. * Owen the Owl is a special animatronic appearing in Chica Meadow. * Cody the Coyote is a special animatronic appearing in Foxy Coast. * Balloon Boy is a shop merchant in the game. He appears in every area, except the Puppet's Realm and Shadow Freddy's Hideout. * Shadow Freddy is a secret character hidden behind the King Freddy's location. He gives you his mask and asks to find the cupcakes that open the entrance to the secret area. * Glitch Bonnie is a secret character, that can randomly appear in the arcade and run into JJ. If he succeeds, an article about The Purple Man will appear, and the game will crash. Developers Updates 1.0.1 * Fixed game initiating a glitched battle when opening the inventory in any boss battle room * Librarian Foxy’s dialogue was shortened to fit in the text box * Pirate Chica’s quiz question was re-worded due to complaints of it being slightly confusing * Item limit for certain consumables were fixed * Final boss dialogue was fixed * Some spelling/localisation errors were fixed 1.0.2 * Allows ability to go to the main menu after completing the secret ending * Chances of encountering Glitch Bonnie were reduced due to complaints 1.0.3 * Simon holding Stone's head, the arm holding a black box and the text "On one side, a Forest grows. On the other, a Wonderland opens." were removed, and Phil Morg was confirmed to be the programmer of the game. This change was made due to changes in plot elements. Trivia Navigation Category:Games Category:POPGOES Arcade Category:POPGOES Arcade 2